pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 30. Synopsis The trio reach Oreburgh Gate, Platinum goes off on her own into the mines. Where she realizes that Piplup wants to battle. Chapter Plot The trio reaches Oreburgh Gate, and they are glad they are near Oreburgh City. Missy checks her map she got from Jubilife City, reading that Oreburgh City is famous for its coal. The group ventures beyond the gate, seeing a lot of mining equipment. Diamond sneezes, and claims he has a "coal", but gets kicked by Pearl. Missy explains the workers mine for coal, an energy source, made from plants that were washed away by the rain and sank underground, turning into coal through time with enough heat. Pearl thinks she is a good tour guide, while missy notes that the coal can be as deep underground beneath the sea level. Pearl and Diamond complain about the heat, and get hit by a wave of steam. Missy warns them this is the steam that accumulates underground, and is forced out of the vents. Due to Turtwig's leaves wilting because of the heat, Diamond gives it some water. He also offers Piplup, who rejects it, as it does not want any food or water from anyone but its trainer. Pearl mentions that it has the characteristics of its owner. Missy orders Pearl and Diamond to look for a place with good atmosphere. Pearl gets angry and demands a reason, to which missy states she has to do a lot of research of routes leading to Mt. Coronet. While talking, a bulldozer hurls towards them which Piplup uses Bubble to stop it. Diamond rushes to missy asking if she is alright. The group looks at a man, who is shouting at a Psyduck, calling him "Yeller" about playing with the controls of the machine. He says that that Psyduck was a handful since it hatched, and promises to repay the group. Pearl is not amused by the nickname, while Diamond has counted how many times this man apologized, and missy is interested in recompensation. She asks the miner if he could show them the mines, shocking Diamond and Pearl. In fact, missy wants to see the mines and experience them, which is not something she could learn through her books. With luck, she thinks she could even mine some coal. Pearl sees she's practicing how to mine coal, but when he confronts her, missy claims she did no such thing. The miner sees there's no problem, since Roark is away, and so are most of the workers. Pearl, being smug, claims that he and Diamond can go check out the hotel, leaving missy alone to do what she wants to. Diamond is uncertain, but Pearl wants to find such a luxurious hotel that would make missy mad, and wants to even perform their acts there. Despite this, missy is overjoyed thinking that her professional bodyguards allowed her to go inside, as they must not've seen any trouble about going in there. Meanwhile in the hotel, Pearl and Diamond discuss about Pokémon evolutions. Pearl explains evolution makes Pokémon stronger. Diamond adds it's a "revolution of confusion", and gets smacked by Pearl. Moreover, Pearl adds many Pokémon evolve, and he and Diamond name some. However, Diamond mentions that rice balls or buckwheat noodles evolve into fried rice balls and fried buckwheat noodles. Diamond hits him, reminding that food doesn't actually evolve. They see Chimler, Lax and Tru sleeping, but Diamond doesn't want to wake them up.. Diamond adds it doesn't feel right for them to have picked the hotel that missy will complain. Pearl replies she's in charge of the travelling budget. In addition, Diamond still thinks they should've followed her to the mines. Pearl assures Diamond that she wanted to go alone, to which Diamond states she might be a "Damsel in Distress" after the times that the Starly, Bidoof and the Luxio attacked them. Pearl tells that Piplup protected her, as it used Bubble to stop the machine eariler. He assumes that Piplup is just hiding its strength, since they never saw it actually battle. Suddenly, Chatler comes and tells where missy is: the Oreburgh Mines. Diamond claims that's a distress call, for Chatler just said where missy is currently. Pearl becomes angry, explaining he just taught Chatler some words, since he lacked inspiration for their acts. Diamond thinks it's best they investigate, and wakes up the other Pokémon. Missy, at the mines, looks at a large heap, as the worker gives her a tour. The worker explains the people of Hoenn call the Shear Heap as "Coal Waste Heap". Missy is quite interested, and the worker goes to end the tour, while his Psyduck climbs up the machine again. The two come to a cave, but the miner states it doesn't look like anything interesting. Hearing his Psyduck activated the machine, the worker goes to stop it, and leaves missy. She hears a chirping sound from the cave and goes near it. In a moment, a horde of Kricketot and Kricketune appear. Piplup tries to save Platinum but lands on the floor, and gets overpowered. Pearl comes to the rescue with Chatler and Chimler. However, he holds the two, seeing the battle is over: Piplup falls on the floor, exhausted, as she defeated all the Kricketot and Kricketune. Pearl realizes that Piplup wanted to participate in the battles they have had, but she never got the chance. Missy confirms this, for Piplup became very fired up, even if she only wanted to observe Piplup's growth. The miner arrives, and apologizes that the children had to fight. He clarifies it was Roark's idea to use the cave to train, too. Pearl sees these Bug-type Pokémon must've been craving for a fight, and Piplup had a hard time defeating them. Missy wants to have Piplup regain its self-confidence, so the miner suggests that Platinum challenges a Gym. Missy has never heard of gyms, and the miner explains it is a system, where the Gym Leader battles trainers to evaluate their opponents' prowess. Pearl believes that to be a good idea, which Piplup supports. Since everything's in order, missy suggests going back to the hotel. Pearl hesitates, and mutters it's actually a super-celebrity room they are residing in. Missy gasps, thinking what a low-quality room they just rented, which annoys Pearl. A moment later, the miners are called to line up, for Roark has returned. Elsewhere, Diamond, Tru and Lax are walking through the city, wondering where the rest are. Debuts Character *Roark Pokémon *Cranidos (Roark's) *Kricketot *Kricketune Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 30 chapters